


5 Someone Helped With Peter's Mental Health

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plot Twists, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, and loves peter and don't @ me on that not being canon, but it might shock you, it is to me, no seriously, this doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And One Time They Didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather sad fanfic, but I'm sorry making these characters suffer is really good to right. Let's be honest this is basically just Peter Parker suffers so if that isn't cool with you I'm sure there's many nice fics for him. For those who stay thank you :) please like and review :) and any offers for co-creators are appreciated.

Only one thing was needed to set Peter off today. The stress had really built up by that time, and by the time 5th period had rolled around, he was almost shaking with anxieties.

The science classroom was advanced, so there were only 10 students there all separated on different parts of the lab, working on an unknown project.

Ned, who was thankfully in the same class, called over for him to join him, before immediately furrowing his brow in concern, at Peter's obviously shakey-looking frame.

"Hey are yo-" Ned tried to ask before he was cut off by their professor walking, asking for homework to be brought out. This was one of Peter's favourite teachers, because he was so full of passion about his subject, and really seemed sympathetic towards all his students.

Finally, the experiment begun, and working as partners, Ned and Peter were speeding through it, until Peter accidentally let a glass beaker slip through his hand and shatter onto to the cold ceramic floor.

The class swiftly turned around to see what had shattered the quiet in their classroom, and the teacher began walking over. Ned, although he was startled by the noise at first, was unfazed now, but as Mr Mead had told everyone to get back to their work, Peter stood their wide-eyed.

His breathing was increasingly rapid and he couldn't calm himself down. Somewhere he felt Ned grab his shoulder, but he may as well have been a million miles away.

Mr Mead must have, fortunetly, noticed his panic and guided Peter out the classroom to the corridor with Ned following close behind. When they got through the doors, after what felt like a decade, Peter finally let out a few short shakey breathes, and the teacher must of said something to Ned, because before he knew it, he was being taken off somewhere else.

"Ned what's going on? Ned?! Ned where are we going?!" Peter desperately rambled, not realising that he was having an anxiety attack in the middle of the hallway and that his friend was freaking out trying to help him.

"You're going to the nurses office peter, you're gonna be fine" "Just breathe" But Peter couldn't breathe, or think, or calm down, because he was so confused and lost.

He looked up at Ned and tried to meekly push away from his grasp, but he couldn't and Peter was terrified.

After so much fighting to get away on the journey to the nurse, Ned decided to quickly pull Peter aside into the toilets, to let his friend calm down a bit before continuing.

Peter began pacing fast, as soon as Ned released him, and drew in more sharp, panicked breaths. At that point Ned had no idea how to help his friend calm down.

He knew that Peter had dealt with things like this before, but as he panicked a teacher usually came and took Peter away, or his aunt.

That was it! His aunt!

Ned thought about what she had done whenever Peter got himself into a bit of a 'state' as she'd say. His mind went back to one specific incident at a sleepover, where Peter had had an anxiety attack so bad, that Ned was surprised he didn't pass out from the lack of oxygen.

May had wrapped him in a tight hug and hadn't let go even when Peter fought her, until he eventually calmed down.

That's what Ned thought he should do now, and without another thought charged forward and pulled Peter into a bone crushing hug, as Peter tried his hardest to escape.

It was odd, Ned thought, that Peter couldn't overpower him, considering he was the one with superpowers, but if Peter's lethargic state earlier and poor movement skills were anything to go by, Peter was certainly not doing very well at the moment.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 5 or 10 minutes Peter's breathing finally began to even out and he sunk to the floor of the bathroom, seemingly exhausted from the previous panic. Ned sat down next to him and threw an arm over Peter's shorter frame and held him close, as the other let out a small sob.

"It'll all be alright" He had said.

He had lied.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, looks like there's more trouble in store for Peter, and Tony will be introduced next chapter to see if he can help the young spidering :)

Once, on Peter's 11th birthday, he was asked what he had wished for.

That isn't important though.

What really was, were the things he didn't wish for. The desires and hopes that he just couldn't bring himself to hope for, all of them seeming so unrealistic.

It had reminded of a time, they had been out at night, 3 years years before. A shooting star had shot past and, as it had, May told him to make a wish. Not knowing the rules of this of course, he said it out loud.

It was a meaningless wish, full of hopes for all the chocolate in the world, or everyone to be happy.

A man seated under a ragged 'blanket' nearby had overheard, and after the wish was made, told Peter, that wishes like that were impossible and a waste. He had said that you should make a wish with the meaning that "you wish that you could achieve yourself".

"That's the best kind"

Aunt May and Uncle Ben had quickly speed-walked him away, as any worried guardian would, but the message had stuck with Peter.

He thought about his as he made his wish on that fateful birthday, and decided not to wish for the impossible.

He would not wish for his parents  ~~because they were gone and that would never change~~

He would not wish for world peace  ~~because everyone has chaos within them~~

And he would certainly not wish for unlimited chocolate  ~~because it didn't matter~~

 ~~~~Instead, he wished for himself to try his hardest to make the lives of all the people he could, have the least suffering in them as they could.

Now, this didn't mean that Peter thought he could do this for everyone, it was just a goal, something he could try to do, and keep in his mind for the words and actions he would go on to experience.

Goals were important to him, and maybe that was why he found himself focusing on them to calm himself down. They were familiar, more so than any picture, or clothing or item, because his goals were a part of Peter. They were at the very core of who he was and wanted to be.

So that brought him to now. Sitting in his kitchen on a fold up chair, alone. The days panic had gone down, after he got home, and Ned had been convinced to head back to school for the academic decathlon practise-

Had he missed another one of those?-

and May still hadn't got back from work, his long did she say she'd be, after the nurse had called her?

As this thought left him, the door flung open to reveal a slightly panicked looking aunt. She immediately made a bee-line for him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Pete, how you doing now, feeling better?" She asked, pulling him away from her, but keeping a firm grip on his shoulders.

He looked away from her "I'm fine May, honest"

"It was just...a bad day" May nodded understandingly, and with a slight sigh, she took him over to the sofa, starting to decide on a movie to watch that night.

She went off to get changed into some comfier clothes, leaving Peter alone on the sofa.

Then, like a bolt of lightening, anxiety came to reck whatever peace he may have found for himself. It grabbed a hold of him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out.

It didn't matter, that at some point this panic would stop, but the thing is...in the moment, it doesn't matter what you know because you're feeling it.

It's happening anyway, and for that time, you're stuck.

He tried to distract himself, noting everything around him, from the arrangement of the pillows, to the dust building up on the coffee table- though it was used less for coffee and more for piles of mismatched papers and documents.

So dusty everywhere, didn't that cause disease or something, maybe he should fix that?

Before this though could become an action, May had made her way back in and was settled down in the seat to the side of the sofa.

May was always aware of what Peter wanted in the moment, and at that time his only want was to pretend nothing had happened. If he had ignored it this far he could carry on. Besides, to him, there wasn't a problem big enough to address yet.

He didn't want to look weak or like he was attention-seeking but truthfully, he did want to understand his thoughts and how to feel better.

Because it wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was sometimes, but there was something else's he was feeling and just couldn't figure out.

Besides, that wish wouldn't be approved of by Mr Homeless Man, probably.


End file.
